


Taken Over

by Blooboop



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Characters and deaths mentioned in passing, It's one chapter for now but more tags/characters will be added if I continue, Set after post-genocide pacifist ending, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 13:15:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5968618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blooboop/pseuds/Blooboop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asriel's been saved and everyone's happy.</p>
<p>Except for Chara.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taken Over

You did it.

You fought so hard, - Well, as hard as you _could_ fight, what with sparing everyone all the time. - reached out to everyone, aimed your hopes high and swore you'd make it there. And make it you did. You've brought a new era of peace to monsters and humans alike, one where both races can live on the surface without fighting. It's a brave new world where the royal guard is unnecessary, and the King and Queen can spend their time gardening and teaching children instead of fretting over the future of a world that's all but given up. Relations between the two races are simple like never before - even a child could manage them. It's "live and let live" now, not "kill or be killed" or anything barbaric like that. Everything's great and everyone's happy.

This is not what I worked for.

_This is not what you called me here for._

Did you forget that we had a deal? Did you forget what you did? I remember you saying that you believe yourself to be above consequences, but I never once thought that you might actually think that way. Was it fun, at least? Hanging out with your once-dead friends? Setting things right one final time, to make up for the hurt and the betrayal? Doing one last reset, so you can fix everything and leave knowing that your friends will go on and lead the happy, satisfied lives they deserve?

How sweet. This really isn't what we were fighting for, though, and you know it.

We're not so different, you and me. We want things, and we have the DETERMINATION to get them. You wanted to see smiles on their faces and a happy ending. I was happy to watch the world end. There isn't any good compromise for these two goals, but that's okay. We can both still get what we want. You played out your story, so now it's my turn. It's only fair, after all. Besides, you already gave me permission and the means to do it. I'm just collecting my end of the bargain, really.

But don't worry. I won't ruin this. I'll make sure to bring everyone a world of LOVE in your absence. The one that Asriel and I tried so hard to bring. One that you'll be stunned by. One that you yourself were willing to fight for.

This is going to be fun. :)

**Author's Note:**

> This ending leaves things ambiguous, so I've wondered what would actually happen. Does Chara just prance off to kill everyone, or eventually change? This comes from that.


End file.
